Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display technology, and in particular, to a display device.
Full screen (bezel-less) displays has become a development trend of electronic display devices such as mobile phones. The full screen display brings challenges to traditional display devices. In particular, it is necessary for the electronic device such as a mobile phone to provide a fingerprint recognition structure and a front camera thereon, which affects the full screen implementation on the electronic display devices.